I Just Need A Reason
by GleekCamilla
Summary: Um amor que nasce de uma linda amizade, mas que demora muito tempo para se tornar realidade. Esse dilema é vivido por Alice e Cameron que passam muito tempo sem coragem de admitir o que sentem. Um amor que nunca acaba. Rachel e Finn, passaram algum tempo separados. Eles pensavam que não voltariam a sentir nada do que sentiam antes. Seguiram suas vidas, mas quando é amor verdadeiro


The Day We Met

P.o.v. Autora

Oi gente linda, que está prestes a começar a ler minha fic. Queria só descrever aqui em cima rapidinho, as personagens originais que aparecerão nesse capítulo. Então vou começar pela Alice, nossa protagonista. Ela tem 16 anos e está no primeiro ano do ensino médio. Ela é brasileira e se mudou para os Estados Unidos há alguma tempo atrás. Tem uma estatura média, cabelos castanhos na altura dos ombros, tem um corpo normal não é magra nem gorda, olhos cor de mel e pele branca.

Margareth (mãe de Alice) É uma mulher baixa, tem cinquenta anos, mas aparenta ter mais. É meio gordinha e tem problemas de saúde. É uma mulher trabalhadora e luta para dar tudo de melhor para sua única filha.

Gente, nessa história um ex-participante do The Glee Project 2 vai ser um dos principais. É o Michae Weisman lembra dele? Quem não conhece, ou não lembra dá uma pesquisada no google. Eu o acho muito fofo e queria que ele estivesse na série.

Nesse primeiro capítulo a história vai ser narrada pela Alice. Em outros momentos pelos outros personagens, quando isso acontecer eu coloco um aviso assim: P.o.v de tal pessoa. Tudo bem assim ?

Bom é isso, aproveitem a história. É um capítulo curtinho, só pra aquecer e pra ver se vocês gostaram da minha ideia. Se tiver algum review eu continuo. Espero que gostem.

**P.o.v Alice**

Primeiro dia de aula no McKinley. Esse ano serei novata, pois a escola que eu estudava não tem o ensino médio. E nada pior do que ser a novata pra mim. Bom, chega de lamentações e vamos lá. Levantei da cama e me olhei no espelho: "Nossa que espinha enorme" pensei. Tomei um banho e fui procurar algo pra vestir. Não sou uma pessoa cheia de roupas com o closet lotado, bem que eu queria, mas minha mãe e eu não temos dinheiro suficiente para isso. Escolhi uma blusa azul com listras brancas de mangas compridas, uma calça jeans clara e minha sapatilha dourada. Fiz cachos nas pontas dos meus cabelos e parti para a tentativa frustrada de esconder a espinha. Passei corretivo e base, mas ela insistia em se destacar na minha pele branca. Cansei de perder tempo com isso, troquei a franja de lado, ficou meio emo, mas pelo menos cobria a desgraçada. Desci para tomar café. Lá estava a minha mãe sentada na mesa com um olhar triste. Desde que o meu pai foi embora de casa ela anda assim. Dei-lhe um abraço e sentei ao seu lado desejando-lhe bom dia. Tomei uma xícara de café com leite e fui embora, não costumo comer muito pela manhã. A minha casa era longe do colégio então eu tinha que pegar o ônibus escolar. Quando cheguei no ponto vi um menino com uma camisa de xadrez e um violão nas costas. Me aproximei dele e começamos um diálogo, um tanto que sem graça:

Bom dia – falei tentando não gaguejar e senti meu rosto ficando vermelho.

Bom dia – ele respondeu virando-se para mim e pude perceber que ele era realmente bonito.

Você estuda no McKinley? – nossa que pergunta mais idiota, claro que sim né? Senão ele não estaria pegando o ônibus, sua retardada !

Estudo, quer dizer vou começar a estudar esse ano. Sou novato – ele falou rindo meio sem jeito.

Eu também! Pelo menos não vou ser a única a ser perturbada no ônibus – nós rimos e subimos no ônibus que tinha acabado de chegar.

Ele sentou ao meu lado e ficamos conversando o caminho inteiro. Ele me contou que amava tocar violão e cantar. Eu o disse que também gostava, mas tinha muita vergonha de o fazer em público. Quando chegamos na escola descemos do ônibus e nos despedimos:

É... viemos conversando o caminho inteiro e você não me disse seu nome – ele falou e eu me surpreendi com a pergunta. Era verdade, a conversa tava tão boa que não reparei nesse detalhe.

Meu nome é Alice. Maria Alice! - eu disse e observei sua expressão. Ele abriu um sorriso enorme quando ouviu meu nome. Fiquei me perguntando o por que. - E o seu ?

Cameron. John Cameron! - disse ainda sorrindo e passando a mão pelos seus cabelos negros. Ele era lindo mesmo! - Qual a sua aula Alice?

Matemática e a sua?

Inglês. Vou indo nos falamos na volta pra casa?

Uhum – queria falar, claro com certeza, mas me contive em concorda.

Tchau – me deu um beijo no rosto e foi embora. Fiquei ali parada um tempo sentindo o perfume que ele tinha deixado ao partir.

Bom, a tarefa agora era achar o meu armário. Mas como meu Deus? Com todas essas pessoas e essa escola tão grande desse jeito. Como vou achar meu armário? Fui interrompida por uma voz me dizendo alguma coisa que não conseguir entender:

Como? - falei me virando para olhar quem tinha tido a audácia interromper meus pensamentos. Quando vi que era um menino lindo de uniforme do time de futebol da escola minha indignação passou.

Seu armário é aquele dali – ele falou sorrindo e apontando para o armário a minha direita

Como você sabe?

Por que enquanto você estava aí, perdida nos seus pensamentos eu vi o papel que estava na sua mão com a numeração do armário. Era o armário da minha namorada que se formou ano passado

Ah, tudo bem. Obrigada.

Por nada. Posso perguntar seu nome?

Maria Alice. E o seu?

Ryder Lynn

Prazer. Sua namorada não acha ruim você ficar conversando com as novatas? - perguntei e forcei um sorriso, o que eu queria saber na verdade era se ele ainda namorava a antiga dona do meu armário. Ele riu sem jeito e falou

Não eu não namoro mais ela. Ela se formou e foi morar em NY e então terminou comigo. Depois fiquei sabendo que ela estava namorando o meu amigo Jake.

Ex amigo não é?

Na verdade não, eu não fiquei com raiva dele. Marley é uma pessoa incrível e não se apaixonar por ela é quase impossível

Hum, você deve gostar muito dela ainda né?

Não, não. Eu gosto dela como amiga. Tenho um carinho imenso por aquela doidinha. Quero que ela e o Jake sejam muito felizes. Agora me fala, você tem namorado?

Não, não tenho

Por enquanto – ele falou baixinho mesmo assim eu ouvi e o meu coração disparou na hora. O que ele quis dizer com isso? - Qual a sua aula agora?

Matemática

Posso te mostrar aonde fica a classe?

Claro

Ele me deu o braço e saímos assim até a classe. Despertando olhares de todas as meninas que certamente queriam estar no meu lugar. Mas teve uma em especial que só faltou pular no meu pescoço. Era uma loirinha com um metro e meio de altura e o uniforme das Cheerios. Ela me olhou com uma cara de raiva. Virou e foi embora correndo.

Quem era aquela menina Ryder – perguntei tirando minha mão do seu braço. Ele a puxou de volta e disse

É a Kitty. De uns tempos pra cá ela anda em cima de mim. Me chamando para sair, ou almoçar com ela, mas eu sempre dispenso. Ela é muito má. Fez um inferno na vida da Marley

Nossa, com aquele tamanho todo ela consegue fazer tudo isso? - falei rindo tentando voltar ao normal

Ela é muito manipuladora. Esquece ela, não vale a pena. Bom, sua sala é essa aqui. Queria te convidar para ver a minha apresentação depois da aula no pátio. Se você quiser é lógico!

Claro eu adoraria te ver... apresentando. Mas o que é a apresentação?

É do Glee Club estamos tentando recrutar pessoas novas. Te vejo lá então.

Ok

Assisti as aulas pensando na apresentação do Ryder. O que será que ele vai cantar? Será que a voz dele é bonita? Na hora combinada eu estava lá. Ryder estava com a cabeça para fora da cortina procurando alguém. Será que era eu? Acho que sim, por que quando ele me viu sorriu e voltou para o backstage.

A apresentação iria começar. O diretor Figgins pegou o microfone e falou:

Bom dia alunos e alunas do William McKinley High! Hoje o Glee Club vai apresentar uma homenagem a banda Queen com um dos maiores sucessos da banda – faz uma pausa dramática e depois grita – WE WILL ROCK YOU


End file.
